Cry
by celubba
Summary: Menangis itu wajar, kan? Seorang pria menangis juga wajar, kan? Nah, seorang Sasuke menangis juga termasuk wajar, kan?/ "Dasar pemalu, mengaku saja tidak mau apalagi menangis."/ For karikazuka :D


_Disclaimer: _Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

_Cry by _harappa

_AU, OOC, miss typo, typo(s),_ bahasa tidak baku, alur super duper kilat, aneh, gaje, dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya. :D

* * *

.

.

_Fict_ ini untuk _Mommy_ baru saya yang juga mantan _Seme_(?) saya *colek Cincin* semoga dikau tak membunuh saya setelah membaca ini, _Mom_. #kaboooorrr~

.

Tidak suka? Tidak perlu dipaksakan untuk membaca, hoho XD

.

.

Selamat Membaca ^_^

* * *

.

.

Sisa-sisa hujan nampak masih terlihat di sebuah tempat dengan banyak gundukan tanah. Seorang gadis kecil berpakaian serba hitam dengan usia sekitar enam tahunan terlihat berjalan santai ke suatu gundukan tanah yang di sampingnya terdapat seorang pemuda―seumuran dengannya― berpakaian serba basah, sedang memeluk dengan mesra sebuah batu nisan.

"Hei." Gadis kecil berambut _pink _lembut itu, Sakura, menegur pemuda tadi, Sasuke, yang kini telah bangun dari duduk jongkoknya, namun bukannya menghiraukan sapaan Sakura. Sasuke malah masih dengan khidmatnya memelototi gundukan tanah di depannya tersebut.

"Kalau ingin menangis, kenapa tidak menangis saja sih," gumam Sakura pelan, tetapi masih dapat terdengar oleh Sasuke, mengingat jarak gadis kecil itu berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

Sasuke mengernyit bingung, walau usianya masih terbilang muda, namun tidak dengan otaknya yang langsung dengan cepat mencerna gumaman Sakura tadi. Bagaimana bisa orang asing yang sok kenal di sampingnya ini tahu jika ia ingin menangis, apa orang asing tersebut bukan manusia biasa? Bisa saja kan dia seorang peramal gadungan. Tentu saja gadungan, mana ada seorang peramal berjidat lebar, berambut langka, dan bermata ng-jreng. Sungguh menyilaukan mata siapapun yang melihatnya, batin Sasuke heran saat memperhatikan Sakura dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala.

"Kau nalaksil aku ya?" tanya Sakura polos.

"Yang benal itu naksil," timpal Sasuke dengan semburat merah samar di pipinya karena malu, tentu saja malu, niat ingin membenarkan ucapan, namun dia sendiri salah mengucapkan. Dalam hati Sasuke merutuki efek kecadelannya barusan, hah, kenapa ia tidak juga benar mengucapkan kata 'r' sih.

"Ya, ya, itu maksudku balusan. Buktinya kau dali tadi telus memelhatikanku. Jadi, benalkah kau naksil padaku?" tanya Sakura lagi dengan wajah berbinar-binar.

"..."

"Hei."

"Hn?"

"Ah, dasal pemalu, mengaku saja tidak mau apalagi menangis." Kembali Sakura mengungkit tentang menangis. Sebagai seorang perempuan yang pastinya lebih peka, tentunya kau akan lebih mudah mengartikan tatapan mata seseorang. Itu lah sebabnya Sakura tahu jika Sasuke itu sebenarnya ingin menangis. Sambil menunggu Sasuke menyahut, Sakura kini tengah menerka-nerka siapa orang yang ada di dalam gundukan tanah di depannya itu. Pasti ia seseorang yang sangat berharga bagi Sasuke, lalu pandanganya beralih pada batu nisan yang tadi dipeluk Sasuke. Hah, andai saja dia bisa bahasa inggris, pasti lebih mudah mengartikan tulisan di batu nisan tersebut, yang Sakura yakini orang di bawah gundukan tanah ini bernama Uchiha Itachi.

"Hanya olang lemah yang menangis dan seolang plia sejati tidak boleh menangis."

Mendengar itu, Sakura menatap Sasuke prihatin. Dalam hati ia bersyukur terlahir sebagai kaum hawa, dengan begitu ia bebas untuk menangis. "Che, bodoh!" ketus Sakura. Ia tidak terima dengan kata-kata menangis itu berarti orang lemah.

Sasuke mendelik sebal pada Sakura, enak saja ia dibilang bodoh. Belum tahu saja gadis _bubble gum_ ini, seberapa besar kapasitas otaknya. Baru saja Sasuke hendak membalas kata-kata Sakura, gadis kecil itu dengan cepat menyenderkan kepala Sasuke pada pundak kecilnya, dan menahan kepala itu dengan tangannya agar tetap di sana. Setelah itu Sakura berujar lirih, "menangis lah."

Sasuke tidak mengerti, ia ingin mengelak dari perlakuan Sakura tadi, namun entah mengapa ia merasa nyaman jika seperti ini, tanpa ia sadari, air mata yang sendari tadi ia bendung mulai mengalir membasahi pipi _chubby_-nya. Tanpa isakan, Sasuke menangis dalam diam.

.

.

Sebenarnya Sakura pegal jika terus berdiri lama dengan Sasuke yang tak kunjung berhenti menangis di pundaknya, namun ia harus tahan. Ini demi mendapatkan teman, salahkan satu-satunya teman yang ia miliki malah pergi meninggalkannya dan memilih teman baru di alam lain, itu lah sebabnya ia berada di tempat dengan banyak gundukan tanah ini, tentunya untuk mengantarkan kepergian sang teman, Ino, walau Sakura sendiri tidak rela―lebih tepatnya belum mengerti arti kepergian dengan maksud lain tersebut.

"Telimakasih," lirih Sasuke di dekat telinga Sakura. Membuat Sakura memekik kaget dan risih, hingga tanpa sadar Sakura menjauhkan badannya, dan Sasuke yang masih menikmati bersandar pada bahu Sakura pun terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

"Aw," ringis Sasuke pelan sambil mengusap lengan yang dijadikannya tumpuan agar ketika jatuh tadi, kepalanya tidak langsung menyentuh tanah. "Kau ini kenapa sih?" sinis Sasuke pada Sakura yang kini malah terkikik geli tidak jelas.

"_Gomen ne_. Salahmu sendili belbisik di telingaku. Itu kan geli, tau," tutur Sakura sambil melangkah mendekati Sasuke, setelah itu ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk membantu Sasuke bangun dari duduk terjatuhnya.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan _intens,_ sebuah senyuman terpeta di wajah cantik gadis kecil itu. Dengan ragu Sasuke pun menyambut uluran tangan Sakura, dan perlahan bangun dari duduknya. Hangat, begitu pikir Sasuke saat tangannya masih bertautan dengan tangan Sakura.

"Namaku Sakula, kalau kau siapa?" tanya Sakura sambil menatap manik sekelam malam milik Sasuke.

"Hn. Sasuke."

"Hah? _Uke_?" pekik Sakura, dalam benaknya bersileweran bayangan dua orang laki-laki yang tengah saling bermesraan. Ish, membayangkannya saja sudah membuatnya merinding.

"SASUKE, TULI," geram Sasuke dengan wajah memerah karena kesal, enak saja nama sekeren itu disalah artikan.

"Huh, biasa saja dong, dasal telempamen-tal." Sakura cemberut, yang benar saja dia dibilang tuli. Dengan sebal ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah kanan, dan melipat kedua lengannya di bawah dada.

"Yang benar itu tempramental," sahut Sasuke sambil mengikuti jejak Sakura, namun bedanya, ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah kiri.

Hening sejenak, sampai Sakura tersadar dengan ucapan Sasuke tadi. "Eh? Kau sudah bisa mengucapkan huluf 'l' dengan lancal?"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan. "Yang benar itu huruf 'r' ... eh?"

Sakura tertawa dengan senangnya setelah memberi Sasuke selamat atas terlepasnya predikat cadelnya. Melihat tawa polos Sakura, mau tak mau Sasuke tersenyum kecil dan dengan gemas mencubit pipi _chubby_ Sakura. Tanpa mereka sadari, seorang pemuda berwujud transparan yang sangat mirip dengan Sasuke ikut tersenyum melihat itu, kini ia dapat pergi dengan tenang, karena adiknya telah dapat tersenyum kembali.

.

.

"Jadi yang pelgi itu kakakmu, ya?" tanya Sakura memastikan sambil melirik Sasuke yang berjalan di sampingnya. Kini mereka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang bersama, karena kebetulan rumah mereka berdekatan. Maklum saja mereka tidak pernah bertemu, karena selain Sakura jarang keluar dari rumah, Sasuke juga warga baru di sana.

"Hn. Dan kata mama dia tidak akan pernah kembali. Huh, kenapa dia tidak mengajakku pergi juga sih."

"Umm ... kenapa tidak kau lelakan saja, toh pastinya nanti akan ada penggantinya."

"Dia itu kakakku satu-satunya, Saku."

"Tapi kata mama, setelah aku melelakan kepelgian Ino, aku akan mendapat penggantinya. Dan pada penggantinya itu lah, Ino akan kembali dalam wujud yang balu," tutur Sakura sambil membayangkan sosok Ino pada diri Sasuke.

"Hn―"

"Sasu-_chan_/Saku-_chan_," panggil dua orang wanita―yang ada beberapa meter di depan mereka―secara bersamaan. Seharian ini mereka berdua mencari sang anak yang menghilang entah kemana ketika sedang di pemakaman. Eh tak tahunya sang anak yang dicari sedang asyik berkencan. Dasar bocah jaman sekarang.

_The End_

* * *

.

.

_Are_a cuap-cuap:

Satu lagi _fict_ gaje dari saya, khekhekhe. Um, lalu yang tentang '_uke_' itu, saya tidak bermaksud menghina lho, err- itu tuntutan peran #plakk ._.v dan mengenai judulnya yang gak ada nyambung-nyambungnya, saya _no coment_ #ditendang ^_^a lagi, mengenai kekurangan yang masih banyak bermunculan, itu saya angkat kaki(?) hoho m(_ _)m

Terimakasih sudah mau baca :D

Salam,

h **a r** a p p a


End file.
